1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spatial light modulator for changing the transmittance of incident light from a light source for performing light modulation, a spatial light modulator array having the spatial light modulators put into an array, and an image formation apparatus using the spatial light modulator array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a DMD (Digital Micromirror Device) has been known as a device for forming an image. The DMD is as follows: An integrated circuit is formed on a silicon substrate, as many mirrors each having a minute size as the number of pixels are placed on the integrated circuit, and the reflection amount of light applied to the mirrors from a light source, thereby performing light modulation for forming an image. A document relevant to the DMD is JP-A-8-334709.
The DMD is a device for reflecting light on a mirror, thereby performing light modulation. A reflection spatial light modulator involves a problem of complicating the configuration of a peripheral optical system because incident light and outgoing light are on the same side relative to the spatial light modulator, and is unsuitable for miniaturization. In contrast, a transmission spatial light modulator has the advantage that the configuration of a peripheral optical system becomes simple because incident light and outgoing light are on opposite sides relative to the spatial light modulator.